


Orange

by uncovered



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2jin if you look hard enough, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, M/M, Synesthesia, everyone but jilix is here for like 2 seconds, jilix centric, this is my first fic ever be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncovered/pseuds/uncovered
Summary: Felix is 7 when his family moves to korea and when he meets someone with an orange voice.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, anon because my friends lurk here but pls comment any criticism you have!
> 
> Like 50% of this is inspired by Taylor Swift's It's Nice to Have a Friend.

Felix is 7 when they move to Korea and he cannot speak korean for the life of him. His teachers at school really try to help by teaching him words and basic grammar but that does not change the fact that when left alone, Felix is more likely to cry than to try speaking korean.

The only comfort he finds is in english lessons. Miss Snow (from America! Felix knows because he asked) is the only person he can talk to in the entire school. Felix trusts Miss Snow, her voice is white with blue accents just like her name. This trust lasts for a month.

“Ok everyone, now we are going to be groups of two! I have a project for you.” Miss snow says excitedly. The entire class seems to share that excitement. Everyone but Felix who is now panicking. He cannot talk with his classmates, talking korean is something his mum does for him. He really feels like he is going to cry, which he would rather not. It is embarrassing. When he looks up his eyes catch the teacher’s.

“I will be making your groups,” Miss Snow continues, continuing to look directly at Felix, “First group will be Felix and Jisung.”

Jisung? Felix does not know a Jisung. He starts going through everyone he knows in the class before being stopped by a kid around his height sitting next to him.

_ “You’re Felix?”  _ Jisung says in perfect neon yellow korean. Felix really wants to go home and cry now.

_ “Y-yes.” _ he gets out which seems to be enough for Jisung as he starts smiling at the other.

What Jisung says after that is unknown to Felix, as he starts explaining something in korean. He is a very animated speaker though which Felix enjoys watching, his voice colour also changes while he speaks which means whatever he is saying he is really excited about it. Jisung’s action packed speech is cut off by Miss Snow joining them. 

“Jisung, Felix, you two were paired because you’re the best english speakers in class.” Felix is surprised by this, Jisung can speak english?

“Jisung here lived in Malaysia for a few years where he had to learn and communicate in english while Felix, as you can understand from his name, is from an english speaking country. Your subject is different types of instruments. If you two make a small presentation on it it’s enough for me. Get to working!” Miss Snow ends and leaves, winking at Felix.

“You can speak english?” Felix asks in excitement.

“Yeah, wow the way you speak is weird.” Jisung answers (colour now soft orange), which upsets Felix. Weird?

“Not a bad weird it is just. Different. I like different.” Jisung adds after seeing Felix’s face drop. 

“Glad we are teamed up then!” 

Felix is really happy. He can finally communicate with someone.

\--

Felix is 8 when he finally gets playstation 2. His dream console that he has been begging for five months now. With the school being done and with all the free time he decides to call over his best friend. 

Felix leaves his house after asking his mum for permission and crosses the street. Jisung, now his best friend, lives 10 blocks away. Which Felix really likes as they meet up all the time. It is a sunny day, which Jisung does not like as he thinks “heat is for losers!”. Felix on the other hand would say he enjoys the warmth of summer.

When he reaches Jisung’s house he rings the bell. Jisung’s mum answers, a woman in her 30s looking as tired as always but her face always lights up when she sees Felix.

_ “Can Jisung come over I got a new game console?” _

_ “You finally convinced your parents? Congratulations, he will be down in a minute.”  _ Jisung’s mum says and high fives Felix before leaving. Felix really likes Jisung’s mum. She is nice.

While Felix is thinking about all of this a pair of feet can be heard running in the house. 

“YOU GOT IT?” Jisung shouts while slowing down to go down the stairs.

“Yeah! It came with Lego Indiana Jones too!” Felix shouts (in a lower voice Felix does not like shouting) back. “Wanna come over?” 

“Of course!  _ Bye mum!” _ Jisung starts putting on his shoes.

_ “Any idea about the curfew young man?”  _ This stops Jisung as he instead of focusing on his shoes starts making puppy eyes to his mum (which Felix thinks is cute).

_ “If it is really late he can stay over Mrs Han?”  _ Felix asks to save his friend. His mum visually softents at that.

_ “Ok, but don’t stay up late!” _ this makes Jisung jump up in happiness. 

_ “Thanks mum!” _ and they go off. 

From a year of friendship Felix learned that Jisung and him match nearly perfectly. Jisung has a lot energy and Felix is good at keeping up. Jisung also likes holding hands which Felix is more than fine with. Jisung’s hands are very soft. 

As they run to Felix’s house they start discussiıng what they’re going to do. Both of them have been trying to convince their parents to get a console as they knew that if one of them has it, the other can just crash at them. Felix was the lucky one with his mum being really proud of his korean grade. Felix also liked that his korean grade was getting higher, Jisung had a big part to play in this as there are times where he would force Felix to only speak korean to him. Felix would rather speak english but Jisung asks really cutely so he always accepts. 

When they finally get to Felix’s, say hi to Felix’s mum and go downstairs to turn on the console they are giggling from excitement. Playstation turns on with a green sound. Felix is very happy at that moment.

Their first Lego Indiana Jones run lasts for five hours mostly because both of them have no idea how to play the game. It is 10 pm when they are done which means Jisung is staying over, Felix cannot complain. Felix really enjoys Jisung’s company. He finds him relaxing to be around, which sounds weird but he does not question it.

They go upstairs to get permission to build Felix’s tent (“it will be cool please?” Jisung asks Felix with the puppy eyes. Felix cannot say no.) which to Felix’s surprise is given. His parents were always the stricter, normally he would have to beg for a good ten minutes for the tent. This makes him upset, why are his parents kinder to Jisung?

They open and make the tent in silence but not a comfortable one. Felix is thinking. Really hard. He does not like the possibility that his parents like Jisung more. They’re his parents…

They move into the tent with sleeping bags and Felix just looks at the top of the tent. Jisung seems to realise what is wrong because a few second later a note is passed to Felix.

**You alright?**

**Yeah** and with that they start passing the note back and forth,

**You dont look alright**

**Sorry**

**Dont be sorry, you can just talk to me whenever you want know that**

**I know there’s nothing to talk about**

**Felix :(**

Felix’s mum pops into the tent while Felix is reading this. She says good night to both of them but holds Felix one or two seconds more when she hugs them. This gives Felix comfort, maybe he was just overreacting.

When his mum leaves she turns off the light so now all they can do is wait for sleep to take them away. Felix realises how harsh he has been to Jisung for the last twenty or so minutes. Just because he was not thinking straight. He now feels really guilty for that but he is also almost asleep.

_ “Sorry Ji, you mean a lot to me. Thank you” _ Felix whispers into the night.

He sees Jisung answer in pink like orange but sleep takes him before he can figure out what he said.

##    
  


Jisung knows how rare it is to catch Felix speak korean on his own will, without someone or the situation forcing him to. He also knows Felix has drifted off to sleep.

_ “Always Jikseu, don’t worry about it” _

Felix is 16 when Jisung decides to force him into playing truth or dare with their little group of friends. Felix, even though he is very close with these people and is glad that they choose to speak english with him, he does not feel really comfortable watching Seungmin question Heejin about her crush on Hyunjin.

_ “You picked truth so answer! Have you drawn you and Hyunjin ever in a romantic setting?”  _ Seungmin asks, again. Everyone knows how much Heejin likes Hyunjin, the girls football captain of their school. They don’t force Heejin this much when Hyunjin is around but right now she has practice.

_ “Maybe.” _ Heejin answers with a whisper like voice.

_ “That’s cute though!” _ Jinnie (name also Hyunjin but the group calls him Jinnie to not cause confusion) says between laughs. Heejin at this point is blushing which makes Jinnie laugh even more. 

Heejin is cursed in life by having two Hyunjins as best friends and a crush on one of them. She also really likes to draw, winning multiple competitions with her skills. According to Minho, one of their seniors, she is also an incredible libra.

She hits Jinnie which makes him jump and spins the bottle. Now Felix really doesn’t want the bottle to stop on him, he already used his 2 truths and as the game rule goes: you cannot say truth 3 times back to back. 

So of course the bottle stops on him, the other end pointing at Jinnie. Jisung starts cheering but Felix sends him a look that makes him stop. “Yes Jinnie please ask Lixxie.”

Lixxie, a nickname only Jisung calls him. He started using it a few months before after deciding Jikseu was not cute enough. Felix does not know how to feel about it all.

Felix must be staring at Jisung because someone is poking his shoulder when he comes back to himself. He turns to Jinnie and sees an absolute evil look in his eye. How long did he stare?

“Kiss Jisung.” 

The little chatter in the group immediately stops. Felix freezes, maybe if he hadn’t he could’ve seen Jisung mouth every swear word he knows to Jinnie or Heejin elbow him.

“What, stop. He has to it’s a dare. We kissed each other before.” Jinnie points out. He isn’t wrong, they even made the two Hyunjins kiss, even with Hyunjin’s all I’m a lesbian cries. But Hyunjins dont have a crush on one another, Felix on the other hand is a closeted bisexual that has a huge crush on his best friend which Jinnie does know about. That’s when he realises he did this on purpose but Felix isn’t sure if he should be thankful or not.

“He’s right.” Felix says, focusing on his voice because the last thing he wants is his voice shaking or cracking. And looks at Jisung.

Felix, cannot figure out what Jisung is thinking right now, but he knows he is thinking very hard about something.

“Ji?”

“G-go for it” Jisung says with a small smile. His voice is dark orange which means he is afraid.

But Felix does go for it. 

Felix learns some new things in the next few seconds. First of all Jisung’s lip balm is chocolate flavoured and Jisung’s lips are soft. So soft that for a second Felix forgets that this is a dare. He forgets that Jisung and him are kissing not because they’re romantically involved or anything but because they are forced by the game.

“Ohom?” World to Jisung and Felix?” that snaps Felix out. He moves back and for a second catches Jisung’s eye. He does not know what he sees but it is something new from his best friend. It is so overwhelming that Felix is the one that breaks eye contact.

“I spin right?”

Felix loves the fact that him and Jisung live so close. They always walk everywhere together and come back home together too. Well until today. The air is so awkward between that Felix wants to cry or scream or talk but he cannot choose his words. They are nearing Jisung’s house when finally Jisung says something.

_ “Wanna sit in the park?” _ Jisung asks. Felix, even with how afraid and tired he feels knows that he cannot say no to Jisung.

“Yeah”

They start walking to the park in the same silence and finally sit on the swings. Felix knows that he is starting to overthink and is glad when Jisung decides, once again, to end the silence.

_ “Wanna play 20 questions?” _ Jisung asks. In Korean Felix notes, Jisung only switches to korean with him when he feels unsure or uncomfortable.

_ “What’s that?” _

_ “Random questions to get to know people better or something.” _

_ “Yeah why not let’s go.”  _ Jisung pulls out his phone as Felix starts swinging. Swinging always comforted him weirdly. Made him feel free.

“What Is Your Most Frequently Used Emoji?” Jisung asks without even looking up.

“ _ The one that is like begging but cutely”  _ this makes Jisung giggle. Felix counts it as a win.

_ “Mine is the peace sign, but I don’t use emojis frequently.” _

_ “I know”  _ Felix says, realises it was probably the wrong thing to say when Jisung stops giggling and looks back at his phone.

“Oh wow, Would You Rather Have Endless Money Or Endless Love?”

_ “Endless love definitely” _ Felix says without hesitation, which makes Jisung turn to him.

“Really?” Jisung looks really small sitting on the swing Felix thinks. Moonlight making his eyes glow.

“Yeah, I want to be happy. Money doesn’t create happiness, love does that. Money just creates a distraction.”

“I would say love too but not that certainly. Your view makes sense though.” Jisung keeps the eye contact. Felix is overwhelmed by his eyes but he does not want to lose whatever they have right now. Jisung finally breaks the eye contact to read the next question.

“If You Could Star In A Movie, What Movie Would It Be? I go first for this. I always wanted to be in Hogwarts so Harry Potter.” this makes Felix smile.

“I remember how obsessed you were over that in middle school. You made me read the entire series too.”

“Because Harry Potter is the best series of books to grace our earth. It is just so fun to read. Fuck the new additions though they are terrible and jowling kowling rowling should get suspended. Stop laughing you know I’m right!” but Jisung also is laughing. Felix at some point falls down the swing from laughing.

“This is bullying. I will not stand by it.” Jisung says getting up from the swing and starts tickling Felix.

Tickling has always been a power Jisung had over Felix, as Felix is ticklish as hell while Jisung would stare the person tickling him with a dead look in his eyes. At some point Jisung started to use tickling as a shutting Felix up when he goes too deep within a subject” tactic. Like that one hour Coldplay speech he had.

“Stop stop i’m sorry please stop Ji please” Felix shouts between laughs. Jisung stops and just lays next to Felix joining his laugh.

“What’s the next question?” 

“Uhh let me check” Jisung says as he pulls out his phone and turns it on. For a second Felix catches the article’s name and stops breathing.

**“20 Deep Questions To Ask Your Crush During A Game Of 20 Questions”**

“This one is deep too, Are Plat-”

“Can I ask a question instead? One or two?” Felix cuts him off. This surprises Jisung.

“Yeah?” his voice has a hint of dark orange again. Felix didn’t want to scare him but he needs to know.

“You know I’m bi right?” Felix says for the first time in his lifetime. It is not that Felix isn’t proud of the fact that he’s bisexual. It is that he has always been afraid of the reaction. He didn’t even tell Jinnie himself, he figured it out by connecting dots. He even is afraid of Jisung’s reaction now even though he fully knows he will support him.

“No but Me too.” Felix’s mind blanks. He turns to look at Jisung to find him already looking at him.

“Cool. Bisexual duo, we are.” He points between them. Jisung looks so pretty with the moonlight, Felix is pretty sure he is losing his mind.

“Yeah.” the yeah does not sound comfortable but Felix knows at this point he cannot stop.

“I have one more question”

“Go for it”

Felix breathes in. Makes a mental note to either choke or hug Jinnie and goes for the kiss for the second time that night.

He can feel Jisung freeze up and he regrets it immediately _ You read too much into it He doesn’t like you the same way What the fuck Felix  _ he starts pulling back. But he can’t. Because Jisung’s hand suddenly comes up to Felix’s neck and holds Felix in place.

If someone asked Felix what happened in the next ten seconds after that he would not be able to respond. He just remembers the taste of chocolate.

Jisung is the one that pulls back.

“Maybe I shouldn’t burn Jinnie’s house to the ground.” Jisung says in the prettiest orange Felix has ever seen. 

“Talk more.” Felix says as he shuts his eyes.

“What?”

“The colour is pretty. Talk more?” Felix realises he is begging but he has never been happier.

“What do you mean the colour is pretty?”

“Your voice’s colour?” Felix looks at Jisung at that. “You don’t see colours?”

“No but that’s cute. What’s my colour?”

Felix shuts his eyes again. “Orange most of the time, the tone changes with how you speak.”

“And my tone is pretty right now?”

“Yes”

_ “Cute,  _ I will talk more than.”

##    
  
  
  



End file.
